


Our Last Summer

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: While looking for something in her mother’s attic, Kathryn finds a photo album.





	Our Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount (obviously). This fic is based on the Mamma Mia version of “Our Last Summer”, by ABBA. Hope you enjoy this short little story.

Kathryn was practically tearing her mother's attic apart looking for her niece's baby clothing. Her sister was nearing the end of her second pregnancy, Phoebe once again waiting until the last minute to prepare for her daughter's arrival. Since she missed her sister's first pregnancy Kathryn wanted more than anything to be a part of this one. Even if it meant rummaging through a dusty old attic. Out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn spotted what seemed to be a photo album. Naturally, she was inclined to open it, curious to see the photos that were inside. When she lifted the album off an old desk dust flew everywhere, indicating it hadn't been touched in awhile. Kathryn's breath hitched when she opened the photo album. The first photo was of her and her first love, Justin. It was taken in front of the Eiffel Tower. The young couple was smiling and looking into each other's eyes which were full of happiness. They were experiencing the blissfulness that came with young love. The album was full of pictures from their trip to France the summer before Justin died. Kathryn sat in the corner of the attic and began to look at the photos.

o-o-o

_I can still recall_  
_Our last summer_  
_I still see it all_  
_Walks along the Seine_  
_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower_

_I was so happy we had met_  
_It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes _

__

_But underneath_  
_We had a fear of flying_

__

_Of growing old_  
_A fear of slowly dying_

__

_We took our chance_  
_Like we were dancing our last dance_

__

_I can still recall_  
_Our last summer_  
_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam  
Round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

_Living for the day_  
_Worries far away_  
_Our last summer_

o-o-o

When Kathryn closed the album she became aware of tears she didn't realize she had shed. Although engaged, Kathryn realized that Justin would always have a special place in her heart. Before going back downstairs Kathryn whispered.

"I miss you, Justin"

_Memories that remain_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven’t noticed I love the Kudos as well as comments :) oh and if you were wondering, I am not a speed writer. The fics I have been posting are from my FanFiction.net account.


End file.
